This invention relates to a method and apparatus for depositing (coiling) a fiber sliver into a coiler can associated, for example, with a carding machine or drawing frame. The apparatus (coiler) has a rotary coiler head supported in a stationary head plate. During normal operation of the coilar, guide rollers (calender rollers) draw the sliver into the coiler head which, in turn, deposits the sliver into a coiler can situated therebelow.
According to a known coiling method the sliver is deposited from the coiler head directly into the underlying coiler can. During this operation, the underside of the coiler head is in frictional engagement with the upper side of the deposited sliver coils; this may adversely affect the uniformity (Uster value) of the sliver. Also, the increased pressure on the deposited sliver may cause a deterioration of the uniformity thereof. Further, with the known method the extent to which the coiler can is filled is limited because the sliver, subsequent to the compression by the guide rollers, during which air escapes from the sliver, again expands during its travel from the coiler head into the can.